Strength
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: Grimmjow is getting bugged by these dreams, but why Ulquiorra? GrimmUlqui Yaoi! One-shot


**Strength**

_What Makes A Person Truly Strong? Is It Their Muscles? Is It Their Knowledge? Or Is It Their Will To Continue Fighting?_

Grimmjow growled and punched the nightstand by his bed. The wood splintered under his fist and exploded, sending shards of wood flying across the room. He sat back on his bed, watching the thick red blood slowly emerge from the cuts on his knuckles. He lay back, aware but unchanged of the figure in his chamber's doorway.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow sighed, running a bloody hand through his hair. His eyes opened and looked pointedly at the Quatro. Ulquiorra walked in, not caring to close the door or even look pleased to be let within the chamber.

"What's been going on with you, Sexta?" Ulquiorra asked, voice cool and unnerved. "You've been acting strangely for a few days now, what's going on with you?" Ulquiorra looked on at Grimmjow, Eyes shimmering in the dim light. Grimmjow sat up and got off of his bed, standing before Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow was taller than Ulquiorra, by about a foot, maybe less. Ulquiorra, however, did not fear the Espada, despite the physical comparisons. Ulquiorra was stronger, hands down. Then again, Grimmjow was a fighter, usually picking or trying to pick a fight with other Espadas. Not to mention that Grimmjow had no sense of control and was always angry, violent...

"So you came in here on, what, Aizen's orders?" Grimmjow began, voice hinting with the slightest anger that he really felt. "And why would ya' care If I started to act differently? Aren't I just trash to ya'?" Grimmjow continued, taking a step forward as Ulquiorra took one back. Ulquiorra was taken aback by the sudden barrage, the verbal assault was truly uncalled for. "And that's another thing! Some respecto, I call you by your name, and you call me basura, trash and Sexta!" Grimmjow took a step back, slamming the door. Ulquiorra was to busy to notice that Grimmjow had led him OUT of the room.

Grimmjow groaned in frustration. The guy had a way of getting under his skin and making his temper flare. He sat on the floor, back against his bed and knuckles against his lips. It could have been anybody, ANYBODY, and Grimmjow probably wouldn't have acted the same. It was just another situation to add to the mental list of 'Do'*, and that is what was bothering him. Grimmjow closed his eyes and shook his head, angry at himself and Ulquiorra.

Couldn't Ulquiorra see it?

Ulquiorra lay in his bed. He sighed inwardly and threaded his fingers in his black hair. He stared blankly at the roof, thinking. Grimmjow hadn't been acting strangely for that long now...When did it start? There was that time when he consoled Ulquiorra when...no, that moment was to harsh to remember...Then there where those countless times when he would scan the room during a meeting and find Grimmjow's eyes on him...

"I guess", Ulquiorra whispered, eyes fluttering to sleep," I can talk to him tomorrow..."

_Grimmjow scowled, his hollow mask still smiling despite the situation. He couldn't move or get up. His entire body was aching. He sat up, but the pain in his stomach was overwhelming. He couldn't stop it. He was going to see it happen again._

_But no. It didn't happen. He was waiting to see Ulquiorra go up over Las Noches and never return... But Nothing happened. Instead, Ulquiorra appeared before Grimmjow, hand reaching out to touch his..._

_"Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow gasped, raising his blood stained hand. "Please, don't go I need you...!" Grimmjow could feel it, the pain worse than any other, in his chest._

_"Ashes to Ashes." Ulquiorra said, hand crumbling away. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide and tears began to flow. "And Dust to Dust." Ulquiorra began to disintegrate, starting by his hands and it began to crawl across his body. "What is strength?" Grimmjow's hand reached out and grabbed at Ulquiorra, who disappeared, his final words echoing in he wind._

Grimmjow sat up, chest heaving with pants. His body was slick with sweat. He raised his knees and covered his mouth, eyes still flowing with tears.

_"I love you, Grimmjow..."_

"Not again, please..." Grimmjow whispered, shaking slightly. It was the sixth time he had that nightmare. This was the first time that he had spoken, or heard Ulquiorra speak to him. It was a troubling nightmare. Ulquiorra would go up, over Las Noches, and never come back. Grimmjow would only lay there, watching as the Espada would leave and never return, never return to him.

After waking up, Grimmjow wouldn't sleep again.

Grimmjow began to walk down the long corridor that led into El Bosque. El Bosque, or the forest, was nothing but dead trees and dried grass. Grimmjow sighed, slipping past corridor after corridor. He took a wrong turn and found himself facing a big white door with a black 4 painted on. He blushed. Even his subconscious was yearning for Ulquiorra. He turned around and began to go back on his path when a warm hand caught his.

"What are you doing at such an hour, Sexta?"

"I said not to call me that." Grimmjow said, unsure of weather he should snap back or run away. His mind was still debating when Ulquiorra tugged him into his chambers. Grimmjow was shoved up against the wall, pale hand around his throat. "Bas...tard. Uh-What do ya' think y-yer doin'?" Grimmjow gasped, A sign that Ulquiorra was gripping him to hard.

"I should be asking you that question. What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked, eyes darkening.

"I c-couldn't sleep! Jesus Fucking Christ, can you let g-go of me now?" Grimmjow cursed. Ulquiorra let go of his neck, but didn't move from before Grimmjow. Ulquiorra's glare seemed to soften but didn't give way. Grimmjow had to resist gawking; the Quatro looked so fucking beautiful in moonlight…

"I meant here, In front of my corridor." Ulquiorra sighed, rolling his eyes. Really, wouldn't Grimmjow know what he was asking about? Then again the Sexta had been acting strange for a long while.

"I dunno, really. I was going to go and train." Grimmjow scowled, realizing that he was letting to much slip past him.

"Why train?" Ulquiorra asked again. This information was starting to pique his interest. "You couldn't sleep and you where going to go train, but why?" Grimmjow mumbled something under his breath. and Ulquiorra began to grow impatient. "What was that?"

"I NEED TO GET STRONGER!" Grimmjow barked. "I just...I just need to get stronger..." Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra was slightly taken aback at Grimmjow's behavior.

"Your the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow. Why do you need to get stronger?" Ulquiorra noted the light blush that tinged Grimmjow's cheeks. "Aren't you strong enough?"

"No, I need to get more strength, I have to get stronger..." Grimmjow whispered. He didn't dare make eye contact with Ulquiorra, his face turned away from his superior.

"Why!" Ulquiorra demanded.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKIN' THICK!" Grimmjow flipped them over, Ulquiorra's back cracking painfully against the wall. He opened his mouth to protest, but found his lips covered by Grimmjow's. Grimmjow held Ulquiorra's hands over his head in case of a cero. Grimmjow's lips pressed gently against Ulquiorra's, the taste filling his every sense, making him want to taste more, touch...

Ulquiorra moaned softly when their lips parted, and covered his mouth when he soon realized what he had done. He gasped, body shivering slightly. He bowed his head, but when he looked up, Grimmjow was gone, probably afraid that once he let go of Ulquiorra and stepped back, he would be killed.

Grimmjow sighed, head submerged in pillows. He decided to stop training about two hours ago, since his body and mind where worn out. He sunk deeper in his bed, his dream droning in his mind as if though it had just been dreamed.

'What is strength?' The question puzzled him. It wouldn't let him rest, wouldn't let him sleep or think in peace. What could it mean? Strength...He needed to get stronger, not only for himself, but for Ulquiorra, too.

"You don't have to suffer, fight alone." Grimmjow sat up and Ulquiorra unlodged himself from the shadows and neared the bed. Ulquiorra did something Grimmjow wouldn't have expected: Ulquiorra climbed on the bed and crawled towards him, settling himself on Grimmjow's lap.. The Espada seemed awkward at first, but he leaned forward and captured Grimmjow's lips in a passionate kiss. Grimmjow was dumbfounded and didn't respond at first. Was this another dream? Would he wake up and find himself alone?

"Ulqui-huh?" Grimmjow mumbled. Ulquiorra smiled, blushing lightly. "Gods," Grimmjow whispered, finding himself again," Ya' look so cute when ya' smile." Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed Ulquiorra again, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. Ulquiorra parted his lips, allowing Grimmjow to explore his mouth.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck, his fingers curling into the ebony locks, the very tips brushing against the bone helm. Ulquiorra seemed to find the position uncomfortable because, without breaking the kiss, Ulquiorra squirmed. Grimmjow let out a breathy moan and pressed his lips gently against Ulquiorra's cheek.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but shiver at the highly affectionate action and could do nothing but gasp when the dark room spun around and his back hit the mattress. Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow, who was so stunning in the moonlight. Ulquiorra reached up to touch him, feel the warmth that the Sexta seem to simply pour out. Grimmjow grabbed the pale hand and pressed it against his bare chest. Ulquiorra felt the warmth, the beating of his heart.

Grimmjow leaned down and captured Ulquiorra's black and white lips, his tongue probing gently in a silent plea. Ulquiorra moaned and let the slick appendage enter his mouth. He didn't stop Grimmjow when his hand slid down and unzipped his coat, nor when it undid his Obi sash.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra gasped when Grimmjow tossed the sash across the room and, in a failed attempt to remove the hakama, tore the hakama bottom. Grimmjow, panting, let his head fall in the crook of Ulquiorra's neck, licking and biting and nibbling at every square inch of flesh available to him.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow whispered, voice laced with lust," I want you, please…" Grimmjow pleaded and Ulquiorra's breath caught in his throat. Although he never revealed his true feelings, he knew that this was a lost cause. He had already lost himself to Grimmjow. Ulquiorra couldn't come up with the strength to speak his assent so instead the Quatro shakily placed his hands on either side of Grimmjow's head and pulled him down for a sweet, passionate kiss.

Grimmjow groaned and took full control of the kiss, his hands roaming the finely chiseled chest, lightly tracing around one nipple before going lower and lower. Grimmjow marveled at how much hotter the pale skin got the lower he went. Ulquiorra hissed and arched his back, fisting the sheets at either side of his head. Grimmjow groaned, the heat and passion mounting. He got up slightly and removed his jacket, which had somehow been hanging on his forearms and straining against his back. Grimmjow removed the last of his clothing and climbed over Ulquiorra once more, locking their lips together again.

"This is gonna' feel weird at first." Grimmjow forewarned. Sucking on three of his fingers, Grimmjow scooted down on the bed and spread Ulquiorra's legs, exposing the Quatro's dripping length and twitching entrance. Grimmjow moaned and slipped his fingers out of his own mouth and encircled Ulquiorra's entrance before slipping in the first digit. A few more seconds passed by until Grimmjow added two and then three digits, relishing in the groans, moans and sounds Ulquiorra made.

_True Strength isn't measured by weight..._

"GRIMMJOW!" Ulquiorra shouted in pure ecstasy. Grimmjow groaned and shoved his fingers the same way he had done just then and Ulquiorra let out a long and throaty moan.

"Ah, N-Now, Please..." Ulquiorra gasped, wrapping his legs shakily around Grimmjow's waist. Grimmjow swallowed hard and nodded, directing his hard member into Ulquiorra's entrance. He slid in slowly, watching Ulquiorra's expression. He paused after the head of his cock was submerged in the tight heat and then continued to press in slowly. Once he was finally entirely in Ulquiorra, he slid out and slammed back in. Ulquiorra dragged his nails bluntly across Grimmjow's back.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra shouted.

_or by how much you can lift or carry..._

Grimmjow gasped, face buried in Ulquiorra's neck. Ulquiorra arched his back, legs wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's waist and his fingers tangled in the sky blue hair. Grimmjow changed his angle and thrust in as deep as he could and Ulquiorra threw his head back in response, fingers curling almost painfully in the sky blue hair. He thrust in once, twice, three times in the exact spot.

"Ah-Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra shouted, coming between Grimmjow and his chest. Grimmjow found his release amidst Ulquiorra's, shooting his seeds deep within the still writhing Ulquiorra. Grimmjow pulled out and lay beside Ulquiorra, waiting for their hearts to relax. Ulquiorra sank in the bed, head resting on Grimmjow's chest. Both their bodies where slick with a thin film of sweat. Grimmjow's arm wrapped around Ulquiorra's neck, and his hand began to tussle the black strands of hair.

"Strength. I have to get stronger to protect myself, and you when the time comes. Because...because I love you..." Grimmjow whispered softly. Ulquiorra pressed himself closer to Grimmjow while wrapping the arm closer to himself.

"I love you too..." He sighed, falling to sleep while listening to Grimmjow's now unsteady heartbeat.

_It is measured by the capacity of goodness and love in your heart. Only when you have someone to love, care, and protect, can you truly become strong._


End file.
